Iron Cross
by CarltonLassiterPD
Summary: "Germany's gaze moved quickly from the sky downward to his hand. His fingers slowly unveiled what he had resting on his palm. Two iron crosses. This blood stained one from a dark time in his country. A time of pain, suffering, sacrifice, and loss."


The room was warm, and toasted. His uniform was always on, neat, clean, precise. The older man was less so. His uniform was similar, purple, unkempt, stained through the years, and yet it was awesome. Gilbert looked through the old memories on his arms. The scars of war, of survival. A huge red swollen gash was still in pain on his arm. His eyes softened as he ran his fingers across it gently. The mark of being an older brother.

He saw a small iron cross that Germany drew on a sheet of paper laying on his desk. Germany was drawing a picture of his uniform again, only now he seemed interested in this cross. It was a soldiers honor. These crosses weren't just a part of the uniform. It meant bravery and honor, strength and endurance. Gilbert frowned. "A soldiers man." His father and he himself were of wars decent. It was only fair that his brother would be to.

Germany hadn't been one to go out and play with the other micro nations. In fact Germany snuck into Prussia's military debriefings. Often or not he'd offer his own battle strategies. Most of the time they worked out quite well.

Prussia turned to see the young boy in the door way with the same monotone look. Though his eyes gleamed with excitement and yearned to learn.

"You're up early Bruder." Prussia said with a cocky grin.

"Ja. I couldn't sleep. I had another dream."

"Bruder, was it that one about the war?"

"Ja." He stood straight at attention. Back stiffened, no slouching, a perfect stance.

"That war had nothing to do with Germany."

"Warum…"

"Well it was-" Prussia began.

"Nein. Why do you say Germany, not you?"

Prussia bit his lip. Then grinned even wider then before. He quickly spun around so his back was to him. Walking away he held his arm up for Germany to follow. "Because…I'm awesome of course."

Germany walk- marched forward. "Gilbert, that same country came and knocked on your door. Is he an albino auch?"

Prussia reached in his pocket and his fingers danced around in search of something. "Nein. Deutschland, that country is Russia. He's totally not-awesome. You are to avoid the non-believer."

Germany nodded his head. "What's in your pock-"

Gilbert came down on one knee and placed a firm hand on Germany's shoulder. "Vati gave this to me when I was your age." he began. "He also spanked me when I called it not awesome enough for me. But that's not quite what I mean. This is an iron cross. It stands for the strength, bravery, endurance, and honor of your country. You are German, which makes you awesome but not quite as awesome as me." He smiled.

Germany's eyes lit up though his face didn't budge. He looked and remembered the sight of Prussia handing him the cross. The one thing he wanted.

The birds chirped and sang to the winds dancing swirls all around the land. The grass seemed to move like waves. The trees leaves were starting to gain color and eventually die. Herbst, the time of change.

Germany's gaze moved quickly from the sky down ward to the grass, then to his hand which he brought up from his pocket. His fingers slowly unveiled what he has resting on his palm. Two iron crosses. He began to think about the different emotions between the two. Both were given to him by the same man. His "awesome" Bruder. One he was given when he was little. This blood stained one from a dark time in his country. A time of pain, suffering, sacrifice, and loss.

He could still remember that day. But it didn't start there.

Prussia was sitting on the lower part of the snow filled trench. His hand resting on his shovel.

"Prussia, we have to dig this trench. If we do not we will die. My men are cold and I am staved, I do not feel like worrying about the problems of our past. Pick up the shovel and start digging and absolutely NEIN NAPPING!"

Prussia just looked at him. "I wasn't worrying about the past Bruder." He said again with the cocky grin. "I was just thinking, I'm to awesome to dig." "Why don't you get the men to do it. Surely twenty men will do this faster then the two of us."

Germany seemed less than pleased at his comment. The snow was coming down hard. If they didn't keep digging the trench would fill and then they wouldn't be prepared for a surprise attack. It would cost him his men. His men would die because of laziness and he just wouldn't have that. "Prussia start digging gottverdammt lazy bastard."

Prussia grinned and picked up a bunch of snow. Maybe Germany was all work and no play but that wasn't going to be enough to stop the "awesome me". Suddenly the frozen rain was hurled in Germany's direction.

Germany looked up just as the white projectile smashed into his face and puffed in a cloud of the fluffy white contents.

"keskeskeskeskeskes! You should see the look on your face Bruder!"

Germany continued to try and ignore him, but he knew his temper and his Bruder were a bad mix up. It was like putting gunpowder next to a furnace. "You are going to give me frost bite. Nock it off."

Just as that statement was finished a snowball hit him on the back of the head. He stood up picking up a sheet of ice and flung it at Prussia who was forced back. "I SAID NOCK IT OFF GOTT VONDAMMT ES!"

Prussia grinned. "was auch immer. I totally won that."

Germany looked at him. "I won that. I knocked you flat on dein Hintern."

Prussia walked away grinning holding his butt. "oh man! My butt! I think you broke my tail bone! I can't shovel!"

Germany looked at him harshly. Then lightened up and chuckled. "Alright Bruder, this means kreig."

The English were drawing near.


End file.
